Technical Field
The disclosure concerns a plasma reactor for processing a workpiece such as a semiconductor wafer using an overhead electron beam source.
Background Discussion
Plasma sources for processing a workpiece can have an electron beam source having a beam path that is transverse to the cylindrical axis of symmetry of the plasma reactor. Such a transverse arrangement can introduce asymmetries into the processing, for which special features may be needed in the reactor to avoid such asymmetries.
There is a need for a plasma reactor having an electron beam plasma source in which there are no inherent asymmetries.